Lunar Human Sacrifice: Resurrection
by RedMoonRose
Summary: What she thought she had left behind in her past adventures will come back and haunt her. How will she deal with the situation and what if her past encounters decided that they want her all to themselves? Rated M for violence and future chapters. (if any)


Lunar Human Sacrifice: Dark Resurrection

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**~5 years ago~**_

_It has been 5 years since I have been on a journey from place to place, I have met and seen many people but none of them could give me the passion to write in Lunar again so I stopped writing until I can find the one worthy to be written. But a s the fifth year passed Lunar disappeared without a trace, I tried to find Lunar but no matter where I looked I could never find her. Then it struck me I could not find her in this place because she went in another timeline, I weeped for loosing her but I had to move on and forget about her and all of the adventures we've had together since the beginning. But there is nothing that I can do, now that Lunar is gone from my life I cannot go in another timeline without her, because Lunar is a very special book that can travel in other timelines. __When Lunar left me I slowly began to age along with my friends Molly, Melvin, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya, when I met them they were the same age as me so there wasn't any suspicions at all. _

_When I first came to the city of Tokyo (modern) I was still 10 years old and afraid because Lunar was no longer with me and I was alone and scared and those emotions that had risen up in me frightened me a lot that I don't know what to do without Lunar by my side. I was found by a man named Kenji Tsukino when I was sitting alone in the swings, he approached me and sat down next to the swing that I was sitting at. I looked at him puzzled and he smiled at me and asked._

_"What is your name little one and where are your parents?"_

_"I don't know what my name is or who my parents are, I just came here by myself Mister." I answered._

_"You mean you are an orphan?" He asked again._

_"What's that?" I asked not knowing what the word orphan means._

_"It means that you don't have any parents at all and you are alone." he explained to me._

_"Oh.." was all I said._

_He continued to stare at me as I remained quiet then he stood up and held out his hand towards me, I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me his gaze full of sympathy._

_"Would you like to live with me and my wife?"_

_"Why would you want me to go with you?"_

_"Because my wife and I don't have any child and we've been trying for sometime now." the man answered._

_I thought about it for a while then looked up at him again, he looked so sincere and I can see the loneliness of being childless. I agreed, the man smiled I took his offered hard and we both walked towards his home where his wife awaits him.  
_

_When we got to his home, his wife greeted him and he did her, I on the other hand remained silent. His wife noticed me.  
_

_"Who is this little girl Kenji?" She asked me.  
_

_"This is-uhhmm, what's your name again child?" Kenji asked.  
_

_"My name's Serena sir." I answered looking up at Kenji.  
_

_"Serena, no last name?" Kenji's wife asked puzzled.  
_

_"Yes I have no family, I just came to this city by myself." I said.  
_

_"Oh dear Kenji we have to find her parents she could be lost." Kenji's wife said panicked.  
_

_"Relax Ikuko, she is an orphan she doenst have any family."Kenji explained to his wife who I now know as Ikuko.  
_

_Ikuko smiled and hugged me, at first I stood still then after a while I returned the hug. Looking up at Kenji I saw him smile and joined in the hug as well.  
_

_"Oh Kenji I would really like her to be our child." Ikuko said as she looked up at Kenji._

_Kenji smiled and adopted me, I became happy and smiled at first I thought that something was wrong with me. When I told Ikuko mama what I felt she just smiled and told me that I was feeling happy and the expression on my face was a smiling expression. The more I stayed with them the more I got used to the things around me and soon i forgot about Lunar and the times we've had together, I smiled to myself finally I can live in peace.  
_

_...or so I thought...  
_

* * *

**R&R**

**Sorry I got the year all wrong at the beginning, its supposed to be 5 years ago because Serena was 10 years old then and if I wrote 10 years ago then Serena would have been 20 years old in the present... So sorry for my mistake.  
**


End file.
